sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Πολυσύμπαν
Πολυσύμπαν Multiverse, The Hidden Reality thumb|300px| [[Πολυσύμπαν Καλλιτεχνική Αναπαράσταση ]] thumb|300px| [[Πολυσύμπαν Καλλιτεχνική Αναπαράσταση ]] thumb|300px| [[Πολυχώρος Πολυδιαστατική Φυσική ]] thumb|300px| [[Πολυσύμπαν Καλλιτεχνική Αναπαράσταση ]] thumb|300px| [[Πολυσύμπαν Καλλιτεχνική Αναπαράσταση ]] thumb|300px| [[Πολυσύμπαν Καλλιτεχνική Αναπαράσταση ]] thumb|300px| [[Πολυσύμπαν Καλλιτεχνική Αναπαράσταση ]] thumb|300px| [[Παντοσύμπαν ]] thumb|300px| [[Πολλαπλό Σύμπαν ]] thumb|300px| [[Χορδοθεωρία Μεμβρανοθεωρία Βρανική Κοσμολογία Πολυδιαστατική Φυσική Θεωρία Παντός ---- Πολυσύμπαν Σύμπαν Πολυδιάστατος Χώρος Χωροχρόνος ---- Κβαντική Χορδή Κβαντική Μεμβράνη Βράνη Κοσμική Χορδή ΥπερχορδήΥπερσυμμετρία ---- Βαρυτόνιο (graviton) Ταχυόνιο (tachyon) Ισταντόνιο (instanton) Διλατόνιο (dilaton) Υποθετικά Σωματίδια ---- Υπερβαρύτητα Κβαντική Βαρύτητα Πολυσυμπαντικές Θεωρίες Χορδιακές Θεωρίες ---- Ελαστική Χορδή Ελαστική Μεμβράνη Στάσιμο Κύμα ]] thumb|300px|Πολυσύμπαν στο περιοδικό Scientific American thumb|300px| [[Πολυσύμπαν ]] Σύμφωνα με τις προβλέψεις της Θεωρίας Χορδών, ενδεχομένως το Σύμπαν μας να μην είναι το "μοναδικό" αλλά ένα μέλος ενός απειροσυνόλου Συμπάντων. Η ολότητα των αυτών των πιθανολογικών και αμφιλεγόμενης ύπαρξης Συμπάντων ονομάζεται Πολυσύμπαν. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Πολυσύμπαν" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Σύμπαν" . Σύντομη Ιστορία 1) Πρώτα δημιουργήθηκαν οι Αριθμοί (Αριθμοσύνολα) Ήταν η πρώτη αρχέγονη διαδικασία που χαρακτηριζόταν από την Διακριτότητα 2) Ακολούθησαν τα Γεωμετρικά Σχήματα που για να γίνουν απαιτούσαν αριθμούς (αριθμός κορυφών, ακμών, οπών κλπ) που χαρακτηρίζεται από την Συνέχεια Αυτή ήταν η δεύτερη τεράστιας σημασίας Εξελικτική Διαδικασία Αυτές είναι οι δύο φάσεις της Ιστορίας του Πολυσύμπαντος 3) Ακολούθησαν οι εκρήξεις-γεννήσεις (big-Bang) των τρισεκατομμυρίων Συμπάντων όπου από την Γεωμετρία "κρυσταλλοποιήθηκε" η Ενέργεια (η πρώτη φάση κάθε Σύμπαντος) 4) Ακολούθησε η δημιουργία Ύλης (σωματιδίων, αστέρων, πλανητών κλπ) (η δεύτερη φάση κάθε Σύμπαντος) 5) Ακολούθησε η δημιουργία Βιο-ύλης (ζωντανών οργανισμών) (η τρίτη φάση ωρισμένων Συμπάντων) 6) Ακολουθεί η δημιουργία Τεχνητής Νοημοσύνης (ευφυή robots) (η τέταρτη φάση ωρισμένων Συμπάντων) Εισαγωγή Το γνωστό Σύμπαν έχει ακτίνα περίπου 13,7 δισεκατομμύρια έτη φωτός ή 4 Χ 1026 μέτρα. Αποτελείται από εκείνα τα Ουράνια Σώματα, το φως των οποίων είχε το χρόνο να φθάσει στην Σημερινή Εποχή. Ομοιάζει ως νοητή σφαίρα η οποία συνεχώς διαστέλλεται. Πέραν από αυτήν την απόσταση όλα είναι εντελώς άγνωστα. Γένεση Πολυσύμπαντος Το γνωστό Big Bang (13,7 δισεκατομμύρια έτη πριν από σήμερα) είναι η Γένεση του "Δικού μας" Τοπικού Σύμπαντος. Θεωρείται μαθηματικά δεδομένο ότι υπάρχουν (σχεδόν) άπειρα άλλα Σύμπαντα με διαφορετικές Φυσικές Σταθερές (αλλά όχι με διαφορετικά Μαθηματικά). Επομένως ο Χρόνος της αρχικής Δημιουργίας του Πολυσύμπαντος χάνεται στο "βαθύ Παρελθόν" Και προφανώς πριν αρχίσει να εμφανίζεται το Υλικό Πολυσύμπαν ξεκίνησε η Εξελικτική Δημιουργία του Κόσμου των Μαθηματικών (των Ιδεών κατά Πλάτωνα) Η Αρχή των Πάντων φαίνεται να ήταν μία Διάσταση και η Συμμετρία. Η μία Διάσταση με την σύμπραξη των κανόνων της Συμμετρίας δημιούργησε τις άλλες Διαστάσεις, και στην συνέχεια αυτές δημιούργησαν τα Σχήματα. Ωστόσο, διαφαίνεται ότι ίσως η Άλγεβρα (ακριβέστερα ο Μαθηματικός Λογισμός) προηγήθηκε εξελικτικά της Γεωμετρίας. (δηλ. π.χ οι Αριθμοί προηγήθηκαν χρονικά των Σχημάτων) Πείραμα BOOMERanG Το 2001 το "πείραμα BOOMERanG" BOOMERanG_experiment που πραγματοποιήθηκε στην Ανταρκτική, απέδειξε ότι το Σύμπαν είναι επίπεδο, δηλαδή ο Χώρος του μπορεί να εκτείνεται στο άπειρο. Αν λοιπόν ο Χώρος είναι άπειρος, τότε, καθώς το Σύμπαν διαστέλλεται, ακόμη και τα πλέον απίθανα αντικείμενα κάποτε θα εμφανιστούν στον ορίζοντά μας. Παράλληλα Σύμπαντα ή εξωτικά αντικείμενα όπως Κοσμικές Χορδές και Μαγνητικά Μονόπολα είναι μερικά παράξενα αντικείμενα που ίσως παρατηρηθούν στο απώτερο Μέλλον. Φυσικές Σταθερές Το μεγάλο ερώτημα της Κοσμολογίας είναι γιατί υπάρχει το συγκεκριμένο Σύμπαν όπου οι φυσικές σταθερές, όπως π.χ. το φορτίο των ηλεκτρονίων, έχουν συγκεκριμένες τιμές και όχι άλλες. Η υπόθεση του Πολυσύμπαντος φαίνεται να δίνει την πιο λογική ερμηνεία: Το δικό μας Σύμπαν είναι ένα από πολλά υπάρχοντα διαφορετικά Σύμπαντα. Τύποι Πολυσύμπαντος Το Πολυσύμπαν Ι thumb|300px|Παράλληλα Σύμπαντα Άπειρα παράλληλα Σύμπαντα δισεκατομμύρια έτη φωτός μακριά από μας στοιχειοθετούν το Πολυσύμπαν τύπου Ι. Αυτό αποτελεί το πιο διαδεδομένο Κοσμολογικό Μοντέλο. Επιπλέον αντιμετωπίζει τις λιγότερες αμφισβητήσεις. Σε απόσταση περίπου 1028 μέτρα από τη Γη πρέπει να υπάρχει μια άλλη πανομοιότυπη Γη κι ένας άλλος εαυτός μας. Έχει την ίδια εμφάνιση με εμάς και μοιραζόμαστε περίπου τις ίδιες αναμνήσεις. Ωστόσο ζει μια διαφορετική ζωή, έχοντας κάνει τις επιλογές που εμείς απορρίψαμε. Η συγκεκριμένη απόσταση είναι τεράστια, ακόμα και για τα αστρονομικά δεδομένα. Έτσι δεν μπορούμε να παρατηρήσουμε τα κοσμικά μας αντίγραφα. Δεν αποκλείεται όμως να συμβεί κάτι τέτοιο στο απώτερο μέλλον, καθώς η συνεχής επέκταση του σύμπαντός μας θα συμπεριλάβει αναπόφευκτα καινούριες περιοχές. Όπως ακριβώς ένα πλοίο που δεν είναι ορατό πριν εμφανιστεί στον ορίζοντα, δε σημαίνει ότι επειδή δεν το βλέπουμε δεν υπάρχει. Θεωρητικά, σε μερικά δισεκατομμύρια χρόνια οι απόγονοί μας θα αντικρίσουν τα μακρινά αυτά Σύμπαντα. Στο Πολυσύμπαν Ι ισχύει η ίδια Φυσική καθώς και οι ίδιες φυσικές σταθερές με τις δικές μας. Οι τέσσερις βασικές θεμελιώδεις αλληλεπιδράσεις που δημιούργησαν το δικό μας Σύμπαν (η ασθενής πυρηνική, η ισχυρή πυρηνική, η ηλεκτρομαγνητική και η βαρυτική) κυριαρχούν και σε αυτό. Πρόσφατες θεωρίες υποστηρίζουν ότι αιτία της ομοιότητας είναι το Big Bang. Συγκεκριμένα, αμέσως μετά τη Μεγάλη Έκρηξη η ύλη διαδόθηκε παντού τόσο τυχαία όσο ακριβώς χρειαζόταν ώστε να προκύψουν όλες οι πιθανές εκδοχές Δημιουργίας. Ακολούθως το Big Bang δημιούργησε το Πολυσύμπαν Ι, και μάλιστα με τέτοιο τρόπο ώστε να συμπεριλάβει όλα τα ενδεχόμενα Σύμπαντα στα οποία θα μπορούσε να εμφανιστεί ζωή. Πολυσύμπαν ΙΙ thumb|300px|Γένεση ενός Σύμπαντος Φυσαλλίδων Αυτό είναι ένα σύνολο από παράλληλα Σύμπαντα φυσαλλίδων που πρώτος περιέγραψε ο φυσικός Άλαν Γκουθ. Υποστήριξε ότι το "Τοπικό Σύμπαν" είναι προϊόν μιας αρχικής υπερταχείας διαστολής (Κοσμικός Πληθωρισμός) η οποία συνεχίζεται και θα συνεχίζεται επ' άπειρον. Ωστόσο ορισμένες περιοχές σταματούν να διευρύνονται και σχηματοποιούνται με τη μορφή φυσαλίδων μέσα στο κενό. Μια τέτοια φυσαλλίδα είναι και το δικό μας Σύμπαν. Άπειρες παρόμοιες φυσαλίδες απαρτίζουν το Πολυσύμπαν τύπου ΙΙ. Εδώ δε θα μπορέσουμε ποτέ να συναντήσουμε τους διδύμους μας, αν υπάρχουν. Αιτία είναι ο Χωρόχρονος, ο οποίος διαστέλλεται με ταχύτητες πολλαπλάσιες του φωτός. Κατά συνέπεια, το φως δε θα μπορέσει να καλύψει ποτέ την απόσταση που μας χωρίζει και να φθάσει έτσι στα τηλεσκόπιά μας. *Έναν άλλο τρόπο για να φτάσουμε στο Πολυσύμπαν του Γκουθ προτείνει η Θεωρία των Κοσμικών Μεμβρανών (Θεωρία Μ). Πρώτος τη διατύπωσε ο φυσικός Ρίτσαρντ Τόλμαν, τη δεκαετία του 1930. Ας παρομοιάσουμε τις κοσμικές μεμβράνες σαν τρισδιάστατες νησίδες μέσα στο Χωρόχρονο, που έχει Πρόσθετες Διαστάσεις (εννέα έως δώδεκα διαστάσεις). Εκεί η Ύλη δομείται σύμφωνα με τους κλασσικούς νόμους της Φυσικής. *Οι Στάινχαρντ και Τούροκ, φυσικοί στα Πανεπιστήμια του Πρίνστον και Κέιμπριτζ αντίστοιχα, εξέλιξαν την εν λόγω θεωρία υποθέτοντας ότι υπάρχουν περισσότερες από μία κοσμικές μεμβράνες. Έτσι θα ήταν δυνατή η ύπαρξη πολλών Παράλληλων Συμπάντων. Όμως το μόνο φαινόμενο που θα αντιλαμβανόμασταν από την παρουσία τους θα ήταν η Βαρυτική Αλληλεπίδραση. Έτσι, μόνον η βαρύτητα μπορεί να επιδράσει εκτός του τετραδιάστατου Χωρόχρονου. Όλες οι υπόλοιπες αλληλεπιδράσες, μεταξύ τους και το φως, βρίσκονται εγλωβισμένες πάνω στις κοσμικές μεμβράνες. *Ο Σάββας Δημόπουλος, καθηγητής φυσικής στο Πανεπιστήμιο του Στάνφορντ, στις ΗΠΑ, έχει αναπτύξει τη σημαντικότερη Θεωρία για τις Κρυμμένες Διαστάσεις του Χώρου. Όπως εξηγεί, "θα μπορούσαμε να φανταστούμε κάποια άλλα όντα να συνυπάρχουν δίπλα μας σε κάποιο άλλο Σύμπαν, σε κάθε χιλιοστό του χώρου στον οποίο υπάρχουμε. Ωστόσο δε θα γίνονταν ποτέ αντιληπτά, γιατί μεσολαβούν μεταξύ μας άλλες διαστάσεις". Πολυσύμπαν ΙΙΙ thumb|300px|Κβαντικό Πολυσύμπαν Οι διάσπαρτοι, παράλληλοι κόσμοι του Πολυσύμπαντος Ι και ΙΙ, που βρίσκονται πέρα από το δικό μας Σύμπαν, απέχουν μεταξύ τους δισεκατομμύρια έτη φωτός. Το Πολυσύμπαν τύπου ΙΙΙ όμως βρίσκεται δίπλα μας, γύρω μας, ανάμεσά μας. Το παράδοξο μοντέλο περιγράφηκε το 1957 από το φυσικό Χιου Έβερετ, από το Πανεπιστήμιο του Πρίνστον. Ονομάζεται Μοντέλο των Πολλαπλών Κόσμων και υποστηρίζει ότι το Πολυσύμπαν αποτελείται ουσιαστικά από διαφορετικές εκδοχές του ίδιου σύμπαντος. Ο Χρόνος δεν είναι μια τακτική διαδοχή γεγονότων, αλλά μια διαρκής μετάπτωση από τον έναν πιθανό κόσμο σε κάποιον άλλο. Το συγκεκριμένο μοντέλο έχει δεχτεί σφοδρότατες επιθέσεις τα τελευταία σαράντα έτη. Ο Έβερετ το συνέλαβε όταν προσπαθούσε να ερμηνεύσει ένα από τα πιο περίεργα φαινόμενα της Κβαντομηχανικής, την τάση που έχουν τα θεμελιώδη σωματίδια (π.χ. ηλεκτρόνια και φωτόνια) να βρίσκονται συγχρόνως σε περισσότερες από μία καταστάσεις, όπως ένα ζάρι που φέρει και τους έξι αριθμούς ταυτόχρονα. Εμείς, εγκλωβισμένοι στο δικό μας Τοπικό Σύμπαν, μπορούμε να παρακολουθήσουμε ένα μέρος μόνο της κβαντικής πραγματικότητας. Η έντονη διαφωνία των θεωρητικών φυσικών με το μοντέλο του Έβερετ έγκειται στο ότι το φαινόμενο παρατηρείται μόνο στον Μικρόκοσμο των υποατομικών σωματιδίων. Κατά συνέπεια χαρακτηρίζουν ως αυθαίρετη την υιοθέτησή του στο Μακρόκοσμο του Σύμπαντος. Πολυσύμπαν IV thumb|300px|Αλλοφυσικά Σύμπαντα Οι αρχικές συνθήκες δημιουργίας και οι φυσικές σταθερές στα Πολυσύμπαντα Ι, ΙΙ και ΙΙΙ διαφέρουν, όμως οι θεμελιώδεις φυσικοί νόμοι που ρυθμίζουν τα φυσικά φαινόμενα και επομένως και την ζωή παραμένουν ίδιοι. Η μόνη διαφορά είναι ότι το Πολυσύμπαν ΙΙΙ προσθέτει πλήθος νέα αντίγραφα της ίδιας πραγματικότητας. Ωστόσο, ενδεχομένως, υπάρχει ένα Σύμπαν στο οποίο δεν ισχύει κανένας από τους γνωστούς φυσικούς νόμους. Και πώς γίνεται αυτό; Αλλάζοντας τα Μαθηματικά, δηλαδή τις εξισώσεις και τα αξιώματα που περιγράφουν τους Φυσικούς Νόμους. Το αποτέλεσμα είναι νέοι Φυσικοί Νόμοι που οδηγούν σε άπειρους Κόσμους εντελώς διαφορετικούς μεταξύ τους. Το σύνολο αυτών των Κόσμων δίνει το Πολυσύμπαν ΙV. Πρόκειται για το μοντέλο που πρότεινε ο Μαξ Τέγκμαρκ, καθηγητής Φυσικής και Αστρονομίας στο Πανεπιστήμιο της Πενσιλβάνια, στις ΗΠΑ. Για να γίνει περισσότερο κατανοητό το Πολυσύμπαν IV, ας δώσουμε ένα παράδειγμα. Στο δικό μας Τοπικό Σύμπαν ισχύει το αξίωμα ότι από ένα σημείο διέρχονται άπειρες ευθείες. Ας φανταστούμε ένα Σύμπαν στο οποίο, όταν από ένα σημείο διέλθουν περισσότερες από τρεις ευθείες, μετατρέπεται και το ίδιο σε ευθεία ή ακόμα και εξαφανίζεται. Ουσιαστικά, πρόκειται για μια ριζοσπαστική προσέγγιση του Φυσικού Κόσμου με την βοήθεια των μαθηματικών. Κάθε μαθηματικό μοντέλο περιγράφει και ένα διαφορετικό Σύμπαν. Προοπτικές Μέσα στην επόμενη δεκαετία πανίσχυρα τηλεσκόπια θα ανοίξουν νέους ορίζοντες στην παρατήρηση. Αυτό θα έχει ως αποτέλεσμα οι θεωρίες των Πολυσυμπάντων Ι και ΙΙ να ισχυροποιηθούν ή, αντίθετα, να καταρριφθούν. Επιπλέον, αν οι προσπάθειες για την κατασκευή ενός κβαντικού υπολογιστή καρποφορήσουν, το Πολυσύμπαν ΙΙΙ θα εδραιωθεί ή θα απορριφθεί. Το πλέον προχωρημένο μοντέλο, αυτό του Πολυσύμπαντος IV, θα είναι δυνατό να μελετηθεί πιο διεξοδικά αν ενοποιηθεί η Γενική Θεωρία της Σχετικότητας και η Θεωρία των Κβαντικών Πεδίων. Επομένως ο δρόμος για την επίλυση αυτού του ζητήματος φαίνεται να είναι μακρύς. Ταξινομία thumb|300px| [[Πολυσύμπαν Παράλληλα Σύμπαντα ]] American θεωρητικός φυσικός and string theorist Brian Greene discussed nine types of parallel universes:In "The Hidden Reality: Parallel Universes and the Deep Laws of the Cosmos", 2011 :Quilted Multiverse Theory: The quilted multiverse works only in an infinite universe. With an infinite amount of space, every possible event will occur an infinite number of times. However, the speed of light prevents us from being aware of these other identical areas. :Inflationary Multiverse Theory: The inflationary multiverse is composed of various pockets where inflation fields collapse and form new universes. :Brane Multiverse Theory: The brane multiverse follows from M-theory and states that our universe is a 3-dimensional brane that exists with many others on a higher-dimensional brane or "bulk". Particles are bound to their respective branes except for gravity. :Cyclic Multiverse Theory: The cyclic multiverse (via the ekpyrotic scenario) has multiple branes (each a universe) that collided, causing Big Bangs. The universes bounce back and pass through time, until they are pulled back together and again collide, destroying the old contents and creating them anew. :Landscape Multiverse Theory: The landscape multiverse relies on string theory's Calabi–Yau shapes. Quantum fluctuations drop the shapes to a lower energy level, creating a pocket with a different set of laws from the surrounding space. :Quantum Multiverse Theory: The quantum multiverse creates a new universe when a diversion in events occurs, as in the many-worlds interpretation of quantum mechanics. :Holographic Multiverse Theory: The holographic multiverse is derived from the theory that the surface area of a space can simulate the volume of the region. :Simulated Multiverse Theory: The simulated multiverse exists on complex computer systems that simulate entire universes. :Ultimate Multiverse Theory: The ultimate multiverse contains every mathematically possible universe under different laws of physics. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Σύμπαν *Χορδοθεωρία * Χορδιακή Κοσμολογία Βιβλιογραφία *T. Hey & P. Walters, Το Κβαντικό Σύμπαν, εκδόσεις Κάτοπτρο. *J. B. Field - E. J. Chaisson, Το Αθέατο Σύμπαν, εκδόσεις Πανεπιστημίου Κρήτης. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Εκτενής ανάλυση στο Focusmag.gr * Είδη Πολυσύμπαντος] Category: Βρανική Κοσμολογία Category: Πολυσύμπαν Category: Κοσμολογία